Demands by individuals, researchers, and enterprises for increased compute performance and storage capacity of computing devices have resulted in various computing technologies developed to address those demands. For example, compute intensive applications, such as enterprise cloud-based applications (e.g., software as a service (SaaS) applications), data mining applications, data-driven modeling applications, scientific computation problem solving applications, etc., typically rely on complex, large-scale computing environments (e.g., high-performance computing (HPC) environments, cloud computing environments, etc.) to execute the compute intensive applications, as well as store voluminous amounts of data. Such large-scale computing environments can include tens of hundreds (e.g., enterprise systems) to tens of thousands (e.g., HPC systems) of computing nodes connected via high-speed interconnects (e.g., fabric interconnects in a unified fabric).
A sharper focus on resource provisioning, resource management and meeting quality of service (QoS) requirements associated with service level agreements (SLAs) for large-scale computing environments may lead to a closer look at how certain resources are used. An area of focus may be use of disaggregated memory or storage devices that may be remotely accessed by computing nodes. These disaggregated memory or storage devices may include non-volatile and/or volatile types of memory that may be accessed through a memory controller. In some examples, the memory controller and the disaggregated memory or storage devices may be arranged to operate according to one or more standards or specifications such as, but not limited to, the Non-Volatile Memory Express (NVMe) Base Specification, revision 1.3, published in May 2017 (“NVM Express base specification” or “NVMe base specification”). For these examples, memory or storage devices capable of being accessed using NVMe base specification protocols may be referred to as “NVMe devices”.
NVMe devices may be remotely accessed by computing nodes interconnected via one or more types of unified fabric that may be referred to as “networking fabrics” that may use one or more communication protocols to exchange information or data. These networking fabrics may be capable of using a common architecture that supports use of NVMe base specification storage protocols to remotely access NVMe devices. Example communication protocols used by these networking fabrics may include, but are not limited to, Fibre Channel, InfiniBand, Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) over Converged Ethernet (RoCE), Internet Wide Area RDMA Protocol (iWARP) or transmission control protocol (TCP) communication protocols. The common architecture used by these types of networking fabrics may be based on one or more standards or specifications such as, but not limited to, the NVM Express over Fabrics (NVMeoF) Specification, revision 1.0, published in June 2016 (“NVMeoF specification”). Memory controllers hosted by computing nodes coupled with networking fabrics arranged to operate according to the NVMeoF specification to allow for remote access to NVMe devices may be referred to as “NVMeoF controllers”.